After She Spoke
by ReadyPlayer1
Summary: What happens after David finds out what happened to Melinda.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I finished the book and thought it was something very...real. I loved the relationship between Melinda and David and wanted to write something about them. This is my first story and if you happen to read it, don't judge too harshly :).**

 **I own nothing.**

"Did you hear about Melinda Sordino?"  
At the mention of her name, my head snaps up to look at my locker neighbor. "What about her?" I ask "She was raped last year by Andy Evans at a party" she says  
I freeze  
She keeps talking but all I hear is her last words echoing in my mind. Raped. She was raped. Melinda, my Melinda was raped. I feel time slows down as my mind works to process the news. It explains why she almost never talked. Why she refused my offer to come to the celebration party.  
"Sorry I have to go" without waiting for an answer I close my locker and leave. I need to find Melinda.

After looking around for what it seemed hours, I find her in the art room talking to a teacher. They seem to be engaged in a deep conversation so I decide to wait outside until she's done. That gives me a few minutes to gather my thoughts. I can't believe how stupid I was to have never asked her about why she acted like that. I had known her for a year and it never occurred to me that she was going through probably one of the worst things that could ever happen to anyone. It had been a few weeks since I realised my feelings for this girl which made it much harder learning that some complete asshole had hurt her like that. Just as I was thinking this, Melinda walked out of the art room and found me waiting for her.

"Hey, I- Well I heard what happened to you and I just want to tell you how truly sorry I am for not helping you through this. I know you must hear this a lot but.. you really are my hero" I scan her face for any trace of anger but instead she surprises me buy giving me one of her rare beautiful smiles that never fail to leave me breathless.

"Thanks for worrying David, I should be the one thanking you. I mean you were my friend when everybody hated me and I never thanked you for that." There's something different about her voice. It's stronger, more confident and that makes me smile. "Well you're a wonderful girl of course I wanted to be friend." She blushes at my words and that makes me smile even more.

I want nothing more than to hug her but I remember I heard something about how rape victims don't like being touched by men. I want to tell her so many things but I can't find the right words. After a moment of silence she says "Thanks I guess I'll see you around" and just like that she's gone.

I watch her walk away and I wonder if I'll ever have the courage to tell her how I feel now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so so much to the people reviewed this story! It meant a lot :D. I am still new at this whole writing stories thing so...yeah.**

 **I, as everyone already knows, own nothing but mind.**

It was one those rare, perfect summer days where the sun shun so brightly that it seemed to have forgotten fall was about to begin. Seeing this, I impulsively asked Melinda to have an early lunch with me instead of going to history. I knew skipping was bad but the day was truly too nice to waste on an impossibly boring lesson that wouldn't teach us anything we hadn't already seen.

"So? Are you in Melinda?" I asked her while she grabbed some books from her locker.

"Well, I'm really not supposed to be skipping anymore but I haven't done it all year so... yeah I'm in" I smiled at her and she returned the gesture as we made our way outside.

It didn't take us long to find an eligible spot under the much welcomed shadow of great oak tree. I stole glances at Melinda while she took her lunch and mildly wondered if she was aware of how pretty she looked. We were sitting side by side so closely that our arms were touching but neither of us made a move to break that small contact that still managed to get my heart speed up.

"How's it going?" I asked to break the silence and mentally slapped myself for not saying anything more clever or interesting.

"Good I guess. It's nice to have my old friends back but it's a little wierd between us you know?" She was looking at the green field before us absently playing with a piece of grass.

"So you didn't say anything about how they abandoned you without even bothering to ask?" I didn't really mean to say that and I knew it was none of my business but that had been really bothering me since she started hanging out with them again. When I turned my head to face her, she was watching me with wide eyes and biting her lower lip.

"They apologized over and over again and I believe them. I know that they regret it and even if it did bother me for a while, I have truly forgiven them. That doesn't mean I have really forgotten it either" I ponder on that for a moment and marvel at how much she had changed since last year. I was surprised for a while when she suddenly started talking more and more, slowly breaking the shell she had built around herself. Now she was surprising me with a maturity way beyond what I expected. I pondered on that for a while.

We spend the rest of the hour in a comfortable silence, only talking about little things now and then. When it was time to go, I walked her to her next class. As she stood in the door smiling shyly at me and just looking impossibly lovely, I resisted the urge to kiss right there and now despite knowing deep inside of me that it wasn't what she needed and as I walked to my own class I hoped that I would know what to do when the time came.

 **There it is, second chapter. I might actually finish it. I hope you enjoyed :).**


End file.
